Spectacle lenses often comprise, seen in top view onto the spectacle lens, a coupling-in section (e.g. in an edge area of the spectacle lens) and a coupling-out section (e.g. in a central area of the spectacle lens), wherein the spectacle lens is suitable for guiding light bundles of pixels of the generated image, which are coupled into the spectacle lens via the coupling-in section of the spectacle lens, in a light guiding channel to the coupling-out section, in order to couple them out of the spectacle lens via the coupling-out section. The coupling-out section can comprise at least two deflecting surfaces arranged next to each other which reflect the light bundles in the direction of the rear side for the coupling-out. Because of the reflecting effect of these deflecting surfaces, they are disruptive for the user in particular when no image is being displayed. The reflectivity of the deflecting surfaces leads to them being clearly set apart visually from the surrounding spectacle lens.